Victory
Victory is the term used in the ''Epic Battle Fantasy'' series to describe success in a battle. After defeating all the enemies in a wave, the party usually has a short celebration as they receive the rewards of combat. ''Epic Battle Fantasy In the original game, Matt and Natalie would adopt their victory poses after defeating each wave of enemies. Victory over a wave always awarded the party with a single item. Epic Battle Fantasy 2 In ''EBF2, victory was largely the same as before; the characters would briefly strike a pose and receive an item between waves. However, the item drops had become somewhat randomized; not every wave provided an item, and the items recieved were somewhat random. Additionally, a more extensive victory procedure occured at the end of a zone; after the usual celebration, the screen would fade to black as a set of menus appeared. These menus prompted players to choose two upgrades for Matt and Natalie, described below. Once both characters had selected an upgrade from both menus, the player may proceed to the next zone, showing a short cutscene of Matt and Natalie rushing to their next battle (sometimes accompanied by NoLegs and/or the Beholder). EBF2 was also the first game to use the now-iconic victory fanfare, which played over the end-of-zone upgrade screens. Stat Boost The left menu provided a list of stat boosts for Matt and Natalie; the former could upgrade his Attack, Defence, Magic Attack, and Magic Defence, while the latter could upgrade her Magic Attack, Defence, and Magic Defence. Initially, all of the boosts increased the selected stat by ten points, but subsequent boosts would decrease by one point, likely to encourage players to keep a diverse stat distribution. Abilities/Perks The central menu offered a list of three new abilities or "perks" for the players to choose from, with the right menu providing brief descriptions of the selected options. The three perks displayed were determined by the abilities used in the previous battles (e.g. "Cat Tamer" and "Cat Warrior" are more likely to appear if Matt used the "NoLegs" skill frequently, "Thunderclap" and "Elementalist" become more likely to appear if Natalie cast Thunderbolt frequently, etc), adding a layer of strategy and planning to player campaigns (particularly on Epic Difficulty). ''Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Due to the shift to a more conventional RPG, the victory screens in ''EBF3 were somewhat more involved than before. After a player finishes a battle, a text box appears on the right side of the screen, displaying how much EXP, AP, and Gold was earned from the enemies. Beneath these figures, any items earned from the fight are shown. If one of the characters leveled up due to the battle, a notification will appear on the bottom of the text box. ''Epic Battle Fantasy 4 The victory screen in ''EBF4 is largely the same as the previous game's. However, the screen now shows individual experience bars for each character, with previously-gained experience in white and newly-earned experience in green. When a character's experience bar is filled, it changes to the phrase, "LEVEL UP". The other statistics are the same as before. ''Epic Battle Fantasy 5 The victory screen in ''EBF5 remains the same from the previous game, with the exception of the items collected section, as the item(s) from the defeated enemies will pop up after they disappear. Moving the mouse to them will move them to the left, adding to the group's collection. Occasionally, one of the characters in the front will say something after they win a battle. Victory Poses *Matt grins widely and holds up his sword. He would jump in place before holding up his sword in EBF5. *Natalie jumps in place and gives a cat-like smile (similar to the expression of Slime Bunny). *Lance straightens up and salutes. *Anna leans back, winks, and makes a peace sign with her right hand, holding up her index and middle finger. *NoLegs hops up and stands on his tail with a smile. (^w^) Quotes All of the following may appear in speech bubbles during the characters' victory pose. Matt *"w00t!" *"Cool!" *A happy face ("^_^" or ":)") *"Banzai" Natalie *A heart *A typeface heart ("<3") *A smiley ( "=)" ) Lance *"R.I.P." (Rest In Peace) *"gg" (abbreviation for "good game", often exchanged between professional gamers when the outcome is clear) *"-_-" Anna *"Sorry!" *"Sweet!" *"Woo!" *"Oops!" *"Nice!" NoLegs *"Meow!" Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Game Mechanics